


Ghosts by the Headlights

by Mikamod



Series: Memories by the Headlights [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, NCIS: New Orleans, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Multi, Post-The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Chris had left his life in Tokyo behind and hoped that one day the pain would fade.But ghosts rarely stay quiet in New Orleans.





	1. Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird crossover idea that popped into my head one day and I decided to just roll with. This takes elements from Furious 7 and Fate of The Furious and disregards a good deal of Chris's backstory in NCIS: NO

_Sean found himself cocooned in heat, his head resting on a strong chest the steady heartbeat in his ear. The soft press of breast behind him was comforting, but the strong arms wrapped around him more so. The hands clasped together meeting at his hip made him feel loved and protected, safe the arms of his mentors, his lovers._

The shrill ringing of his phone brought Sean out of his sleep, the warmth he remembered from that bed in Tokyo traded for the humid, oppressive summer heat of New Orleans. The only cool spot on his skin was the key that rested on his sternum, it was one of the two things that tied his past to him. He checked his phone it was Pride.

"Lasalle."

"We've got a dead private just outside city limits."

"On my way."

He stumbled out of bed, trying to put the memory behind him. It had been two and a half years since Han and Gisele died, two years since he moved to New Orleans and his new life. He'd never fully leave it behind he still carried scars both mental and physical, his shoulder still ached before storms.

He quickly threw on clothes, almost hating that shorts weren't acceptable NCIS Agent attire. He only cut a look to the small garage where the Fastback was put away, he found himself thinking about Tokyo a lot the last few weeks and he wasn't sure why.

He hadn't even had constant contact with the others, a term of the deal he'd taken. He was able to send something to them to let them know he was alive, or he sent it the old garage. He didn't know if they were still there. He never got the chance to see after waking up in the hospital, he only knew they had all survived, for all he knew they all had new names as well.

Sean slammed the door to his truck, he could almost hear the potshots the others would take at it. He sighed turning the radio on to try and distract his mind. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened, what he had caused.

Percy was the first to actually meet him at the crime scene, "Gunshot to the back of the head." She explained as she walked him to the body. Loretta was kneeling beside the man, the man Sean recognized.

"Chris?"

"I met him a few nights ago. At-" The street race that had gone down, they were getting more frequent many times marines and sailors were in high attendance. This young man had seen him and, somehow, knew who he really was. Sean looked at the women in front of him and though he would trust them with his life, he wasn't sure he was ready for this.

"Chris." A fatherly hand on his shoulder, Pride must have wondered over. "It's okay if you don't want to talk out in the open."

"I meet him at a street race, he knew about me from stories about my time in Tokyo."

-Line-

The way to the old garage was still ingrained in Gisele's mind, she could drive there blindfolded.

They had managed to chase Deckard to L.A and proceeded to drop a parking garage on him as well, bringing an end to the threat against their family. They pulled up noticing that it was far more subdued than normal.

They moment they were inside something felt wrong to Gisele she surveyed the space, noticing scorch marks on the ceiling, someone had tried to paint over them but had missed the small section.

"What the hell?!"

That was a familiar voice, Twinkie was gaping at them from the ledge, she was drawn to the scar on his face, it rested under his eye and was ragged like it hadn't healed right.

"You two-Sean watched your car explode."

"Where is everyone?" Han countered, noting the lack of crowds.

"Neela's at university in Australia, Reiko and Earl are getting me some parts." He leads them to the same corner where Han used to work on the books.

"What about Sean?"

"And what happened to the ceiling."

Twinkie sighed, pulling a post card off a corkboard.

"There was an explosion, it went off after we closed the doors. Earl lost hearing in his left ear, Neela got a pretty bad burn on her leg, Reiko was farthest away and only had a concussion." He showed off his scar from his wrist to his elbow. "Me and Sean were closest I had just closed the door."

Gisele had a sinking feeling in her chest, she'd seen the results of bombs, of car crashes and the thought of that happening to Sean was haunting her.

"He was in a coma for, two months, we didn't hear anything from him after that except this."

He handed them the postcard, it just read New Orleans on the front, he flipped it over hoping to see Seans chicken scratch, but only found blank space.

"We just work as a tune up spot now, your apartment is still untouched from what we can tell."

They gave him the same confused look.

"No one can get in without picking the lock, we think Sean has the key, we checked with the cops and it wasn't in evidence.How about you guys stay up there before you go find your boy."

There was no doubt in his voice that the two would go find him, well they never were subtle, at least to the people who were looking. The young man was a little oblivious to the hunger eyes that used to stare at him, so they were always sure that others knew he wasn't on the market.

A clang alerted the three to the newest people in the garage, Reiko and Earl stared at the two almost dumbstruck. The next thing that they registered was Reiko stomping closer and Hans' head snapping back from the force of her punch.

"We thought you were dead! Sean and Neela watched your car explode! He dealt with your stupid friend and gave him the only picture of you three, the only physical proof you possibly loved him."  
Han only glared at her for a moment before his face softened, he wrapped her in a one armed hug the other hand holding his nose.

"Did i break it?"

"No Reiko you didn't," Gisele assured her as the women shared a hug Earl throwing his arm around the whole group.

"Are you going to bring Sean back?" Earl asked hope hidden in his voice.

Han shook his head, "If he wants to come back with us, we will. But it's his choice if he wants to come back."

Gisele watched their smiles waiver, but she had to agree with Han, they couldn't force Sean into coming back, into taking them back. Not after the pain, they've caused.

-Line-

"So, let me get this straight." Percy was sitting on the hood of the Fastback, he had called Percy here since Pride already knew and he was at least seventy percent sure Gregorio had figured it out or looked into him. "You used this to drift race down a mountain to settle a bet with the Yakuza?"

"Yes."

She rubbed her forehead like she was trying to banish a headache. "Add to that your real name is Sean Boswell, you used to street race, I - how did you get to be Chris Lasalle?"

"A bomb." He took off his shirt revealing the scars marring his right shoulder, burn scars with a ragged trauma scar in the middle. "Flaming debris, well the fire was already a problem, the piece of metal just happened to also be on fire. I broke four ribs and had a concussion. I slipped into a coma."

She hesitated to touch the scar but was distracted by a key she'd never seen before, she picked it up cradling it delicately.

"It's to the apartment I lived in."

"With Han and Gisele." He nodded as she let it drop. "You keep the key."

"I wanted to keep something with me. Something of them, I had a photo that a friend took of us three but I gave it to his family."

Percy could see the weight of the loss on Lasalle's, Sean? what should she call her friend now, face. He clearly was still in love with them, still holding on to their ghosts.

"Do you think the explosion in your garage could be tied to the dead private?"

"I'm not sure. The bomb was sent by a man named Deckard Shaw, he saw me as part of Han's family and he was going after them. Agent Hobbs brought me to New Orleans, introduced me to Pride and the rest is history."

"Maybe this Shaw guy is trying to send a message?"

"I don't know. Intelligence agencies all over the world list him as killed."

"We'll figure this out."


	2. Words from a Blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean gets a visit from a familiar face, as Han and Gisele search New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments and hits. This is actually a new style of writing for me I hope it works out and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_His father was waiting for him when he finally made it to the apartment. His bag was on the floor as well. "You think I'm stupid? I told you that if you went back to street racing you'd be out on the street."_

_Sean opened his mouth to speak but his father advanced. "Not only are you racing, but you're hanging out with gangsters and criminals. I know who runs the garage you go to all the time, who you got that car from."_

_"Han isn't a gangster!" Sure he may have some dealing ith the Yakuza but Han wasn't one of them, was more interested in the cars and the makeshift family in the garage._

_"Either you stop racing and going there or you're out on the streets."_

Sean had been sidelined on the case, he was confined to the labs or HQ. The dead privet hadn't given them anything. None of the contacts on his phone were unusual, no sudden money transfers in the last five years. There was no reason for this man to be dead, the only strange thing as his knowledge of Sean.

He was in the kitchen when a knock drew his attention to the open door. 

"Toretto?" 

"What, I'm good at finding people who vanish."

The two men shared a one armed hug, Toretto thumping Seans back so hard it almost knocked the air from his lungs. "Why are you here?"

"I have some news to deliver." 

Sean turned around to look at the pot Pride had left simmering on the stove, Gumbo he gathered by the smell. "What news."

"Han and Gisele are alive." 

He nearly slammed the lid back on the pot, his racing mind distracting from what Dom was doing. From the snap of a tazer until it was pressed into his back, Sean pulled at Dom's arm but couldn't free himself before blackness covered his vision.

-Line-

Han hated this heat, his shirt was sticking to his back, he hated humidity wth ever part of his being. It was hard to even appreciate the city itself. He was still gathering information, asking around about the race scene, figuring Sean couldn't stay away for long. It was in his veins the same way it was in all their veins. 

He hadn't heard much, there was a racing scene but no one had heard of Sean. 

"Alabama accent, black hair, blue eyes." 

"I can't say I've heard of a racer but there is an NCIS agent that fits that description."

NCIS? What the fuck was that?

"He asked me questions during an investigation, a month ago. Agent Lasalle, I think his name was."

Sean could have changed his name when he moved over here and it was the best lead he'd gotten so it was the lead to follow. 

"Thanks."

Han meet up with Gisele, at some dinner. 

"Have you heard of NCIS?" He asked before digging into the chips  
.  
"Naval Crime Investigative Service. There's a branch here I think, why?" 

"Well someone said that they talked to an agent that matched what I told her about Sean. An Agent Lasalle." 

Gisele pulled out her phone, presumably to look into the name. He looked at the people around him, searching for that familiar face. "Here we go."

She passed him the phone, and sure enough there was a picture of Sean in a bullet proof vest with NCIS blazoned across it. He read the article attached to it, there had been a hostage situation that the agency had resolved.

Han searched for the HQ address, it was a federal building so it would be listed. Gisele took her phone back. "I'll get the car you pay the check." 

She left him with a kiss. He took the time to think about what they would say when they found Sean when they found him. Reiko had been right, they put Sean through hell. He could only hope that the younger man would understand that they had only wanted to keep him safe. They might have even failed at that if the explosion at the garage in Tokyo had been Shaw's doing.

He slide into the passenger side of the car. 

"Do you think this is the right thing to do? He has a life here." Han had to ask.

"He deserves to know the truth." She reminded him taking his hand. "If he forgives us it's his decision and if he still loves us then we'll be some of the luckiest people on earth."

Han smiled bringing her hand up to kiss it.

He was impressed by the building, it was a relaxed place. Less professional than he expected, they literally walked into what seemed to be the offices. 

"Can I help you?"

Han took in the man who greeted them, older than both of them but laid back. He must have been raised here since he seemed to have a similar feel as the city itself.

"We're looking for an Agent Lasalle."

"Why?"

Han suddenly felt like he was being interrogated. 

"My names Han Lue this is Gisele Harabo and we know Lasalle from Tokyo."

A young woman was the next to approach them. "Han and Gisele? You expect us to believe that?"

"You can let us met Lasalle and he can tell you who we are." Gisele stepped up to meet the woman.

"You say you know him from Tokyo than you know his real name right."

"Sean Boswell, he moved in with his father after being arrested in Arizona for reckless endangerment." 

"They could have looked it up." 

The older man sighed, "I don't think they did, and we've know weirder things than supposedly dead people popping up alive. Sorry for the third degree I'm Dwayne Pride, this is Sonja Percy. We work with Sean."

Han shook the man's hand, no need to offend the people who could help them.

"We'd love to help you but, Sean's been kidnapped."

"We got the whole thing on tape, but there's no audio."

Percy started the video, and at first nothing happened it was just Sean hanging out in a kitchen Han knew something was off when Dom walked in, it had taken him and Gisele a week to track down Sean how had Dom knew where to find him, the real shock came as Dom tazed the agent knocking him out.

"What the hell?"

Percy gave him a disapproving look. "You know the other guy?"

As he was about to answer both his and Gisele's phones started ringing, both had the same id on them. _'Hobbs' ___

__Han answered his first. "Yeah Hobbs."_ _

__"We have a problem Toretto's gone rouge."_ _

__"I gathered that by the video I just watched of him kidnapping Sean."_ _

__"I'm gathering the team in New York."_ _

__Han sighed, they had agreed that Shaw was the last of it but it never really was when you were connected to the Torettos._ _

__"On our way."_ _

__-Line-_ _

__Dom dropped the unconscious man down onto one of the couches in the jet. Cipher grinned running her nails across the youngers scalp._ _

__"Why do you need him."_ _

__"Same reason I have Elena and little Brian jr. Leverage, this one is for your friends, if they decide to try and go against me I can shut them down."_ _

__Dom knew that it could work, Han and Gisele were just as head over heels for the southerner as they were for each other. They talked about wanting to settle down just the three of them, perhaps back in Tokyo, though that would involve all the others from their garage or some island somewhere._ _

__But he also knew that Ciphers plan could horribly backfire. He thought of what Han did to Adolfson when he thought the man had killed Gisele. He was almost looking forward to what the two might do to the woman in front of him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading feel free to leave comments, kudos or get ahold of me at my tumblr Ideasandrps


	3. Through Clinched Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher has Sean and it Dom wasn't the only one to make it out of the parking garage alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it should be said up front, though it is also in the comments of the last chapter, I haven't seen 8 yet, I'm working those events off of plot layouts. So I had to close up my own plot hole and stretch out the timeline a bit to make it able to facilitate the crossover with NCIS.   
> Even so, I hope you keep enjoying this story and thank you for the support. Also, thank you LittleKarma and FallenQueen2 for pointing out some mistakes for me.

_Han was pressed against his back, Gisele holding him close to her chest the three still tangled together after the vigorous night they just finished, Han ran his hands down Sean's chest nuzzling the back of his neck before nipping and suckling to leave a predominate bruise._

_He felt Han slip out, pulling another gasp out of the southerner, earning a chuckle from Gisele. Sean pulled away, taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash by the bed. Gisele pulled him back down resting his head above her heart. Han slipped in behind him gently carding his finger through Seans short hair, the gentle touches running down his neck and shoulders only to start all over lulling him into a dreamless sleep._

Sean woke up to a different hand running through his hair, the hand was definitely female and the nails were just on this side of painful, not drawing blood but it still burned. He tried to shake the hand off but his body wasn't responding. 

"Don't worry, it's the Ketamine mix. The doctors tailored this to keep you docile but not dead."

The voice raised the hairs on the back of his neck, it gave him the feeling that this woman was deadly.

"I know your type, I let you roam the plan and you'll be trying everything to get back on the ground. Best to keep you like this for our little film shoot."

He was just able to move his finger and arms, thought the movement was shaky and slow. He knew what he was on, knew even if he got up and tried to run he wouldn't make it far, not that it would stop him from trying to get free. 

The world tilted again as the hazy started to recede from his vision allowing him to that he was on a plane. There was a camera as well but he couldn't make out any details on anything.

The woman resumed stroking his hair. 

"I have something that belongs to you."

-Line-

"You expect us to work with him, he tried to kill us!" Gisele was furious, hell she beyond that point. She was pissed that Deckard was even alive, even though Dom survived the same collapse plus jumping off the damn thing so the anger was more at the fact that Hobbs had lied about it. "He blew up a garage full of our people."

"Look Harabo, I know it'll be hard but right now you have a mutual enemy." Mr. Nobody got in between the two of them. 

Brave, all be it, stupid man. 

"Did the bomb kill any of them? Becuase we both know if I wanted them dead it would have."

"Then why send it?" Gisele glared briefly at Tej for interrupting.

"I was hoping to draw you all out. Hobbs got there first."

"So we're supposed to take comfort that you only meant to seriously injure our friends?" Gisele snapped

"I figured hurting your little boy toy would work yeah. " Of course this bastard knew, Gisele thought bitterly, he had done enough research on the two of them. Had to be watching them to be able to track them down in the car chase, he was probably reconning for weeks.

"What did you just call him?" She doesn't think she'd heard Han's voice that cold before.

"Sorry to interrupt but we can deal with this later," Ramsey cut in. "Right now we need to find this Cipher person."

The laptop in front of Han beeped and brought up a video without him pressing it. "Ramesy, I think she just found us."

The hacker brought the video up on the main screen.

The image was Cipher lounging on a couch and resting, no Gisele thought with a sicken feeling drugged, on her lap was Sean. His eyes were open but glassy, she could see his finger twitching like he was trying to move.

"I have something that belongs to you."

Gisele wanted to tear that hand off as it stroked from Sean's hair over his shoulder. It was something Gisele and Han did themselves a hundred times when the southerner was asleep or, to be blunt, fucked out between the two of them. It was intimate, in a way, a kind of touch Sean only allowed at his most vulnerable and for Cipher to use it only added gasoline to Gisele's rage.

"He's young, only twenty and yet an established agent. I know Hobbs came to you for help but," Ciphers hands came to rest on Sean's neck. "If you do so, I'll tear out his throat and I'll make you watch as I do it."

"Ramsey?" Han gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Can you track it?"

"No. She's bouncing it off of diffrent satellites, it'd be easier if it was live. "

This woman was blatantly taunting them, hell Cipher might even know that the team as a whole were watching this. 

"I'd hate to have to end such a promising life, hell you might even get him back in one piece though I can't promise that. "

They watched Sean start to move more, gaining more consciousness as he tried to get away from Cipher. The video cut out without warning, leaving the team to look at the screen.

-Line-

Sean woke up to a baby crying, he sat up feeling sick to his stomach.

"Be careful." He looked to the voice finding a woman and a child. "The drugs wore off but you'll still feel sick and dizzy for a little while."

He propped himself against the wall, taking in the details of the to in front of him, she was law enforcement he could see it in the way she held herself, ready to fight at a moments notice. Beyond the obvious looks, the baby was clearly hers, the way she kept it curled in her arms, protected from threats.

"I'm Elena." She smiled at him, her accent as obvious as his own "This is Marcos." 

"I'm Sean, " He looked at the small cell hoping for any way to escape. "Looks like we'll be around each other a lot."

"I'm sure someone will come for us, or we'll find a way out whichever comes first." Elena had fire in her eye's he's seen it in so many of the people he knew and held dear that it was comforting. Sean found himself trusting her.

-Line-  
The planes had been drawn and they were going to move out tomorrow. Han sat in front of his laptop, replaying the message, again and again, hoping to find some clue as to where Sean was. 

He didn't flinch when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, knowing it was Gisele. Her skin warm and damp from the shower

"He's tough Han."

"So are you that doesn't mean I don't worry when you're in danger." He leaned into her as she reached to pause the video. "Should we update his team?"

"Not tonight."

The two sat in silence before Han shut the laptop, Gisele reached for something pulling out a well-worn photo opening it on the table. 

Twinkie had taken it when no one was paying attention, it showed Sean throwing his arms around himself and Gisele all three smiling and laughing.

"We'll get him back." Han was certain of it, Cipher was going to pay for what she'd done. They would at the very least give Dom a chance to explain before they threw him in jail.

"Come on Han, we should sleep."

Han sighed, getting up from the desk and following Gisele to their bed, they laid in comfortable silence.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave comments and kudos, contact me on tumblr and for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and as always feel free to comment, leave kudos and contact me on my tumblr ideasandrps


End file.
